The Akatsuki and Suna
by temari mistress of the wind
Summary: this is the story of scorpion and his little sister rated T for hidan talk
1. scorpion

**ok guys here is a new story have fun**

* * *

><p>Shun awoke in the middle of the night and knew the something was wrong. She put on her black cloak and ran down the stairs and into her 5 year old son's room, shook him awake, and told him in a hushed tone, "Get up, put this on, fallow me, and be quiet." She handed him a black cloak, he put it on and followed her as she ran down the hall to his baby sister's room. She walked into the room and got the baby who was still sleeping, "come on son and be quiet." He followed her as she ran down the stairs, out the door, and to the outside of the village.<p>

"Momma what's going on why are we leaving?" he said a little too loud but she was still sleeping

"We had to that's all. Tell me something?"

"Yes mamma what is it?"

"If your baby sister got killed because we had stayed could you have forgiven yourself?" he never had a chance to tell her "what hold on this is as far as I can go lessen to me."

"Mamma no don't leave me out here all alone."

"Shut up."

"Mamma no don't leave me."

"No son lessen to me you have to stay here and make your way back home to the sand with your sister you have to or they'll kill her. Now go. Go now."

* * *

><p>As he was running he ran into a sand ninja.<p>

"Whoa wait I only want to help you." Said the sand ninja said

"Who are you?"

"I'm Baki please let me help you." So he hid his little sister in the grass and sat down

"So your name is Baki right? Why do you want to help me?"

"Yes and you look like you need help and I come for Suna." His eyes little up with Baki said that.

"Really can you take me?"

"Yes I can, come we have to go now. Oh one more thing what is your name?"

"Scorpion" In all of the excitement he forgot his little sister at the base of the mountain

"That's a good name let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>what's going to happen to his little sister and want's her name?<strong>


	2. the Akatsuki

**ok here is the next thing have fun**

* * *

><p>As Sasori was walking back to the Akatsuki hide out he saw something in the grass.<p>

"Aw come on really we need to get back to the base."

"Will you calm down Orochimaru it's not that bad."

"I don't care I'm going ahead."

"Fine you do that." As Sasori went to go take a look he saw a little girl lying in the grass so Sasori picked her up and brought her back to the base.

"You found a baby and you brought it back here?" said Orochimaru with distaste.

"Yes."

"You're hopeless."

"I don't care." And with that he walked into the Akatsuki base. "Guys I'm back and I found something." Hidan was the first one out.

"What the fuck is that thing!"

"HIDAN! you baka that's a baby you don't talk like that in front of her." That was Konan. Than Pain came into the room "Pain can we keep her."

"I don't want that fucking-"

"HIDAN SHUT UP!"

"Hidan you heared her don't talk like that in front of her."

"Yay Tobi likes the baby!"

"Ok she is going to need some things here Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi you guys go to the store and get the things on this list."

* * *

><p><strong>what is tobi going to do at the store and what is her name sorry guy this is all i can think of<strong>


	3. shopping and a new name

**hey guys its the new chapter yayyyy **

* * *

><p>They had to forcibly drag Hidan to the store and he was cursing the whole way. When they finally got to the store Tobi was getting pissed off at Hidan, "Hidan will you shut up."<p>

"hell no!" they went shopping and they bought lots of pink outfits, a crib, bottles, milk, blankets, diapers, and wipes. "Why the fuck does she need all of this fucking shit."

When they walked past the stuffed animal display Tobi saw something "Tobi likes it Tobi likes the puppy."

"Aww Tobi she will love it." Said Kisame as soon as he saw the little stuffed cream lab that Tobi was holding.

"Why the hell does she need that fucking piece of shit." Tobi went to buy the things and Hidan and Kisame went outside.

* * *

><p>When they made it back to the base Konan was holding the baby.<p>

"What took you guys so long?"

"Hidan would not stop cursing."

"I don't give a fucking shit-"

"HIDAN SHUT UP! Now we need a name for her."

* * *

><p>"I know."<p>

"What Kakazu?"

"Nyoko."

"No."

"I know."

"What is it Deidara?"

"Shinobu."

"Maybe."

"I think I know"

"What Zetsu?"

"Sayuri."

"No."

"Tobi thinks Tobi has it."

"What is it Tobi?"

"Mariko."

"No."

"I know."

"What Sasori?"

"Dakota."

"Yes that's it."

"yay Tobi likes that name."

"Ok now where should she sleep?"

"put her in my room."

"ok Sasori."

* * *

><p><strong>ok thats it for this chapter what is going to happen to Dakota? thanks to my reviewer Tiger and Lily Mistresses thanks<strong>

**TMW**


	4. Scorpion part 2 Kitana

**this is the next chapter**

* * *

><p>Scorpion looked everywhere and he still could not find what was missing, then it hit him. Literally the door hit him in the face. "What is it?" he growled at the mysterious figure in the door way.<p>

"What are you looking for?" asked the girl. She had her hair up in four ponytails and she was wearing a pretty dress and he couldn't help but look at her. "I see the way you are looking at me and I will tell you right now that it is a sure fire way to get your ass kicked by me and killed by my otouto. You got that?" Ok, now she scared him.

"I don't know, I think something is missing-" He fell to the floor and started to cry.

"Are you ok? What is it?"

"Kitana," he said, barely loud enough to be heard.

"What is it? Who's Kitana?" she asked now worried for him.

"Kitana is my little onee-chan, I forgot my little baby sister. I have to go get her."

"You can't, there is a sand storm and there is no way that you can leave now, but we will help you look for her. Oh, by the way, I'm Kaze no Temari and starting tomorrow I'm a kunoichi."

"Temari, let's go. You and Kankuro need to get some sleep."

"Like I need to be reminded that my brother's a demon," she mumbled under her breath. "I'm coming Baki-sensei. I have to go, stay away from me at night and I'll help you in the morning. You get any bright ideas to try and come near me in my sleep and you'll be seeing your sister when she dies. Do you understand me?" Ok, now she scared him. As she walked into the room that was half of the time all hers, her "roommate" walked up and seeing the door to the guest room open, he walked in and looked at the boy in the room. "You touch her, you die, got that?"

"What? I don't want to date her, she's not my type and I like my girlfriends not to remind me of my sister. And she's what? Like 5? I'm 10; she's too young for me." He ran into his nen-chan's room and told her everything. She came out of her room, walked into his room and pinned him up against the wall, clearly pissed at him. "I'm 7, you're a baka, and do you have a death wish? You only see the sand siblings pissed off once with not even a second left to live. You piss me off again and you will die a slow painful death and you will never see your beloved little sister, kitana, again; not even in death." Ok, now she scared him and with that she left the room, went into her room, climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As Gaara watched his nen-chan, he felt calm, not like with his nen-san when he felt that he was gonna kill him in the middle of the night. No, Temari was so peaceful at night if she moved in her bed, which she did, he would try to think about what she was dreaming about.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>well what do you think R&amp;R<strong>


	5. brithday

**hey guys its TMW and i finaly got this chapter done yayyyyyy here you go**

* * *

><p>It was Dakota's fourth birthday and she was having fun.<p>

"Dakota come here."

"Yes momma."

"Here open up your presents."

"Ok momma." She open up the first one and it was from Deidara "Deidara look I got a paint set." She smiled up at him.

"That's great open up the others." The next one was from Itachi, but he wasn't sure that she should get it now so he asked Pain.

"Pain what do you think should we give it to her now?"

"No not now I don't think that that's a good idea yet so Itachi so no." Dakota got that look on her face and Kakazu saw that.

"Hey Dakota here open mine."

"Ok what is it Kakazu what is it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you. You have to open it." It was a beautiful black dress with red clouds on it.

"Oh Kakazu it's beautiful I'm going to go put it on." As she ran to the bathroom to put it on she tripped a bit and almost sprained her ankle, but she got up and went to the bathroom put on her new Akatsuki dress and ran out to show everyone her new dress and she twirled and spun to show everyone in the base.

"Here open mine Dakota."

"Ok Sasori." As she opened it she wondered how he knew what her home village was "Sasori how did you get this headband?"

"It was your moms I think. It was with you when I found you. I think that its time you have it."

"Arigatou Sasori thank you this means a lot to me thank you I can't tell you how happy I am thank you."

"You can't wear it yet ok you have to wait until you are a ninja."  
>"Dakota here open mine." Said Konan it was a little black fan with red clouds on it.<p>

"Oh momma it's beautiful. I love it."

Tobi just could not wait until everybody else was done. "Open Tobi's now."  
>"Ok I'll open yours now Tobi clam down please."<p>

"Tobi is clam."

"Ok; Oh Tobi its beautiful thank you Tobi." It was a fan with blades that came out of the top, it was blue, and it had the kanji for death on it.

"Can I open Itachi's now?" Itachi looked at Pain and then he nodded, it was the same thing as Tobi's but it had the kanji for beautiful on it instead of death. "Itachi its beautiful thank you, I shall use them as my weapons Arigatou."

"What will you call them?" Dakota looked down at the fans. "Itachi what does this say?"

"Beautiful."

"Tobi what does this one say?"

"Death." She thought for a minute.

"I will call them Beautiful Death."

"That's a good name for them look at the kanji on them." Then pain looked at Hidan "ah Hidan did you get her something?"

"Yes but I want her to find it." Her pick her up and took her outside "here read this and get out of the well and find the gift." He handed her a scroll and put her in the well.

"HIDAN I can't read yet and I can't get out you $$h***."

"Not my problem."

"Papa I'm stuck can you help me?"

"Nope put your chakra at the bottoms for your feet and climb out."

"Ok I can do this." And she began her training in the well because Hidan push her in. After three hours she finally did it. "I did it."

"That's my girl you must be tried let's go inside, and I what you to take a little nap ten minutes ok?"

"Ok papa." After her nap she felt better "hello momma."

"Hello baby Sasori what's to tell you something."

"ok." She ran over to Sasori "Sasori did you want to tell me something?"

"Yes I'm going to tell it to you as a bedtime story and Pain what's you to go get your cake and ice-cream form the kitchen."

"Ok I'll be back." She ran into the kitchen and she saw pain "papa don't you have a present for me?"

"Not yet it's late; in the morning ok got some cake and ice-cream and go to bed ok?"

"Ok can I hit Hidan with Beautiful Death?"

"Your fans ok go ahead cut his head off if you want than go to bed."

"Yay thanks papa." Hidan was alone in the kitchen so Dakota charged at him and hit him with beautiful death. Grabbed some cake and ice-cream and went to her room.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Orochimaru came into Dakota's room and said "Let's go for a walk ok."<p>

"No BAD HEBI!" yelled Dakota

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he said in a pissed voice he put her under a sleeping jutsu, grabbed her, and walked out the door to the base.

* * *

><p>Sasori herd her yell and ran into Konan's room "konan get up its Orochimaru he took Dakota."<p>

"WHAT go get her I'll wake everyone up and I'll be right behind you go now."

"ok." Sasori ran to catch up with Orochimaru "what did you do to her?"

"Aww Sasori cares so sweet; I only put her under a sleeping jutsu." Sasori went over to Dakota picked her up as the rest of the Akatsuki came and took her back to the base. "Aww you guys are no fun I will be back."

* * *

><p>"We need to move to a new base." Said pain and at that moment Dakota woke up.<p>

"Dakota's awake." yelled Tobi.

"She's a strong one come on Dakota let's go get packed."

"Ok papa." She walked to her room, got her suitcase and packed her fans, headband, dog, paint set, and closes into her suitcase. "I'm ready."

"Come on Dakota let's go." She ran down the hall to Tobi and out the door to the base.

"Tobi where are we going?"

"To a new base."

"Why?"

"Dakota go up there with Deidara."

"Ok Tobi." She ran up to Deidara "hi Deidara Tobi told me to walk with you."

"Ok come on."

"Why do we have to go to a new base?"

"I don't know go ask Pain."

"ok." She ran up to Pain "papa why do we have to move to a new base?"

"Orochimaru did some things so we kicked him out and we're moving so he can't come back."

"Ok I didn't like Bad Hebi anyway."

"That's cute, Dakota can I ask you something?"

"Yes papa what is it?"

"Do you want to become a ninja?"

"Yes I want to be a ninja."

"Ok well here." He picked up a rock and handed it to her.

"What do I do with it?"

"Anything I don't care." It took her one hour to find her kekkei genkai and melt the rock. "What did you do to the rock?"  
>"I melted it."<p>

"Dakota go back there with Tobi."

"ok." As she was walking with Tobi the group was attacked and knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>who is dakota going to meet now? R&amp;R thanks <strong>


	6. an unlikely meeting

**ok _'_**_this is them thinking' _**ok this was really fun to wright **

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" said Dakota getting into a fighting stance "I said show yourself." She stepped wrong and sprained her ankle.<p>

"Are you ok?" asked a boy not much more than 10 years old.

"Yeah I'm ok. OW! Ok maybe not."

"You look like you sprained your ankle. Can I look at it? Please just let me look I just want to see if I can help. May I?"

"Ok fine I'm Dakota, and you are?"

"Scorpion I'm looking for my little sister Kitana your young enough to be her but you don't have her headband; have you seen anyone with this headband?" he pointed to his headband that looked a lot like hers.

"No I haven't gomen-nasai."

"Its ok but you look a lot like her but I don't see the scar that she got on her arm."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes I do she is all I have left in my family." he started to cry "I might join the Akatsuki if I can't find her, but I will not give up on her; until her 13th birthday."

"Why then?"

"If I can't find her bye then there's little chance that she's still alive."

_Should I tell him; no if he really loves me than he can find me by himself _"well I hope you find her." _If not I'll find him _

"I really love her you know. If you see her will you give her this?" _I hope she gets it I think is her but I don't know _he gave her a scroll.

"Yes I will." _Does he know that I am his sister? I don't know, but I do know that I am Kitana. _

"thank you."

"I must be going now." _I want to tell him but at the same time I don't._

* * *

><p><strong>what does the scroll say and when will they meet again? R&amp;R thanks <strong>

**TMW**


End file.
